Over the past years there has been a tendency for wind turbines to increase in size, in terms of nominal power output as well as in terms of physical dimensions of the individual parts of the wind turbine. As a consequence, the size of the nacelle must also be increased in order to ensure that the nacelle is capable of accommodating the required wind turbine components.
Wind turbines are normally transported from the location or locations of manufacture of the individual parts to the operating site where the wind turbine is supposed to be erected.
Accordingly, as the size of the wind turbines, and thereby the size of the individual parts of the wind turbines, increases it becomes increasingly difficult to transport the parts to the operating site, and the dimensions of roads, transport vehicles etc. impose an upper limit to the size of parts which it is possible to transport. It is therefore desirable to be able to divide some of the larger parts of the wind turbine into smaller modules during transport of the parts to the operating site.
EP 2 063 119 discloses a module of a nacelle of a wind turbine, which is separately designed, manageable and comprises a housing part. The module is connectable to at least one further module of the nacelle, which is also separately designed, manageable and has a housing part. The housing part of the module builds in the assembled status of the nacelle, which comprises several modules, a part of the housing of the nacelle. The modules disclosed in EP 2 063 119 are connected one after another by flanges in the housing parts. This however has the consequence that the requirements to the strength of the housing part of each module become extremely high, increasing the weight of the modules which further increases the requirements to the load bearing capacity of the yawing arrangement and to the tower.